ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jeenking
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jeenking page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 00:14, March 29, 2011 Hey hey dude thx for coming if you want you can make pages as long as its dragon ball related idc but i got to go and if you do good enough i might make you a Admin! 00:16, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem i will do that right now. 00:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude nice progress that your making and good job on the pages. 21:35, March 29, 2011 (UTC) No you don't bother me alot,you just need help! I am a buerocrat,i am supposed to help.The only thing that I wont help with is a power rangers wiki.I HATE THEM.anyway i will make a majin buu page. 21:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) it is not finished,i have to go to church now,otherwise i will be late! and I don't want to be late.I will finish it around 8:00 central time,sorry for the wait! 22:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea Yea i do but don't think that i am a redneck hillbilly because im far from it trust me lol Supremegogeta 22:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) it's one of many serotypes that we Kentuckins have to deal with. Supremegogeta 23:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) There is a page with just bages it can be found here http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AchievementsCustomize Supremegogeta 23:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) oh will than i will make the page for it now. Supremegogeta 00:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll check it out. Supremegogeta 21:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) NEWS FLASH only 1 person is going to get the admin right,here is how it works.In order for anybody to get it they have to get over 700 points,but if more than one person makes it over,the one with the most points gets to be one! 22:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i did and i understand it now good job. Supremegogeta 23:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey there i thought i should let you know youre in the lead but you still have to get 400 points to be a Admin. Supremegogeta 00:32, April 1, 2011 (UTC) What is dragonball EP? 00:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Haha no problem I was hoping you`d like it! This is great it looks like if we keep up this awesome editing we`ll have no competition for being admins! Besides Blalafoon and SupremeGogeta were way ahead so great job! :D 00:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) My fan fic I am going to make a fan fic tommarow and i already have the story plotted out but i need help! i need a name for vegeta jr's son and Goku jr's son,my fan fic is going to be called dragonball NG standing for new generation.So please help me! by all your fan fic pages you have you must be good at coming up with characters,i just need a name for them. 01:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC) yes 20:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Content Yeah I know everyones been messaging me that, I will I just wanted to make pages of everyones favorite character and upload a lot of pictures for them, and when I got done with that I was gonna add content 20:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can make the page for you,but i will mark the catagory"page added by jeenking" would you like me to do that? 20:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I personally dont take sides! otherwise i hurt somebody elses feelings.and do you want me to make the page for you? 20:40, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha yeah I guess so! Thanks! :D 20:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha no way! You shouldn`t quit the only reason I`m winnig is because I hit one of those lucky edit things. Who knows maybe you could get one and win the contest, that would be really cool! 21:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool I hope it works I love a little competition :D! 21:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry,you can not change your username,wish i knew 21:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I said i THINK he is going to win. 21:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually planning to tie wont work,because supremegogeta will put up another challenge to break the tie.only 1 of you will get to be an admin. 22:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah must`ve been someone else. I`m a guy haha :) 22:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Then neither of you will get to be an admin,is that what you mean? 22:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ok then,but remember you still have 3 weeks and 1 day left.That is alot of time,you don't need to rush it all right now. 22:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok,sorry I got confused 22:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I still don`t think you should give up but if you still are it was lots of fun competing with you as well! Who knows maybe if one of the other admins gets lazy. I`m 110% sure they`ll come to you first. It`s been fun See ya! 22:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok,go to this Category page and it will tell you all the ones that need help expanding! 23:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Im his younger sister, but i do take care of him like an older sister Ava558 18:15, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop that! I read spiritbombs talk page,you need to stop throwing in the towel! just because he is ahead,you shouldn't quit! Oh and ultimatesupersaiyanvegito got on the board because they were good friends on the dragonball wiki until he left,and he just sort of came back and suprised him,so for coming back he made him admin. 00:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Like it? Do you like my fan fic? 22:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot,and thank you for the character names! You were a big help! 22:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure? OK i just looked at a translated version of daishenzuu and I added their powers together and it come out as 1,075,000 22:25, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok,listen.He said it was a CANDIDATE,that does not mean it will be one! and second of all,i can not make badges.Next it has not been a month yet so i can't change the FCOTM if it has not been a month. 22:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes,he was.but this wiki has been here since march 9th so i can not change it because it has not been a month yet. 22:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks so much man!!! 01:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Nope. We have 3 computers inour home acutly, one in my room, one in blalafoons room, and one downstairs, anything elce? Almost all of us are young,I am 11,gotek is eleven,supremegogeta is 14.spiritbomb is unknown.anyway that is it! 15:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I do not know? supremegogeta said "this might be your only opporotunity to become one" so he might launch another contest in the future. 22:31, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Please do not mark the catagories villains and saiyan as we already have catagories for that.They are evil and saiyans. 22:47, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! Im Blalafoons younger sister by 1 year, for now untill his B-day. But i act as if I am his older sister. 00:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) but i marked my new badge track as Saiyans so they have to be marked saiyans or they will not count What's wrong with it? I looked at your user page and it said you hate dragonball z kai,why don't you like it? I actually prefer it than dragonball Z. 21:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah Accualy yeah any reason why you asking. ~gotek~ april 5 Ok then,first off.GOHAN DOES NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT,THE DBZ GOHANS VOICE SOUNDS LIKE AN OLD MAN WITH A CLOGGED THROUGHT AND A RUNNY NOSE,THOUGH DBZK'S GOHAN ACTUALLY SOUNDED LIKE A BOY! second of all I like there not being blood because everytime there is a gut punch they caugh up blood,or when frieza killed vegeta.just disgusting.and lastly he did snap moori's neck however if you think that other scenes are missing it is called filler that is used to make the show longer. 21:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I hate having to tell everybody this,you marked the trunks page in the human category,he is also a saiyan and he already has the half saiyans category on him. 21:33, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I already made the page(But i marked the category added by jeenking)and the picture is on the page,all you need to fill in is the info! 21:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Gotek's talk page Know i hope you know the contest is over correct? and that SB won. But supremegogeta might throw out another chance later,his exact words were"This might be your only chance to become one"so I am not sure? 14:04, April 6, 2011 (UTC) But you aren't an admin,oh well.Hope i see you soon jenking! KingofallSS 22:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thx and you almost won adn yes i did see both of those i went inside the pentagon it was cool there mall is huge. Supremegogeta 00:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) i didn't either untill i went inside and had a date but i spent all my money there on a shirt but oh well XD Supremegogeta 00:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) A Saiyan i'll explan later but right now im busy so please don't leave me a meesage for a while sorry. Supremegogeta 00:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Do not use the catagory AF on areal dragon ball page if you continue to do tyhis you will be blocked. Supremegogeta 00:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but no fan fiction stays on fiction and real Dragon Ball stays on real Dragon Ball if you see more people doing this tell me ok. Supremegogeta 00:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry to tell you no i can't the only wat to chnage a username is to creat a new account. Supremegogeta 01:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course you can invite everyone you can. Supremegogeta 16:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I saw supremegogeta's talk page.I do not know anyway to change your username,but supremegogeta might. and yes,he wants you to invite anybody you can! we need more people here! so invite anybody you want,but our board of admins is full so if they ask if we need any,we don't. 16:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but yes our board of Admins are full we will not be looking for another Admin anytime soon unless one of the currents one quite, stop being active without telling me or another Admin, dis obeys my rules or orders and thats it. Supremegogeta 23:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes of course you can didn't get my last meesage you can invite anyone you can I want everybody to come here. Supremegogeta 23:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello there,and thanks I try to do my best! 23:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sig Ok first it looks like you didn't even make a page for your sig do that first than i will help. Supremegogeta 23:28, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No go to your profile page than add /sig to your url up above and press enter. That will make the page. Supremegogeta 23:33, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok youre URL is the white box at the top where you type to got to places on the internate right now on youre profile page your URL will say this http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jeenking add /sig right beside that to make the page. Supremegogeta 23:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ok i am going to make your sig but i need your pass word don't worry you can trust me with it I am a admin, bearocut, and creator of the wiki. Supremegogeta 23:46, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok i am going to log into your account so i can do it so i will be off line of my name for a while. Supremegogeta 23:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok i need to know what colors you want your sig to be right now it is a blck background with white text and as for pics you need Blalafoon to help you with that. Supremegogeta 00:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea i can.Give me your pass your pictures and i can have it done. 00:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) something went wrong with the text i don't thik there is a light green color. Supremegogeta 00:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC)